Mile High Club (mission)/Trivia
Trivia *The hostage's name was supposed to be Kriegler, who transported the nukes on the cargo-ship (indicated by the writings on the crates). *In one of the first trailers of CoD4, the player can see Price in the airplane, same model as seen in Crew Expendable, with M4A1 and black suit. *There are no grenades on this level, possibly because as a plane, grenades could cause it to explode or fall out of the sky. *In the Italian version of the game, the last line one of the 141 operatives before the mission starts is "I'm serious... we need him alive.", instead of "I'm serious... and don't call me Shirley." This is probably because the joke, when translated, would not have any sense. *The terrorist holding the hostage can be shot by other 141 oficers if the hostage escapes. The hostage will escape if the player shoots the terrorist's gun or shoots the terrorist's leg. * On Recruit difficulty, it is possible to survive the entire level without directly killing any enemies. * According to the "dev. only" missions when enabling the developer cheat via the console in the PC version, "Mile High Club" was the first level to be completed, with a completion date of April 2007. * Infinity Ward has said that Mile High Club was a mission that they could not fit into the main story, but wanted to have in the game for players to enjoy, thus leading to the unused audio and (by that point in the game) deceased characters. * It is possible to knife the person holding the hostage instead of shooting him. If the player jumps forward continuously they will be right next to the hostage and have a much better view of the enemy with one to two seconds remaining. * After the final terrorist is killed, if the player goes prone onto the briefcase and look at the phone inside, there is a small picture of a comical-style bomb grinning, and the word, "Booooooom" written alongside it. * Some unused audio files shed some light on the mission's purpose: **airplane_gaz_1_1_R has Gaz saying "Remember, the objective is to capture Kriegler, I repeat, capture Kriegler, alive. He's no good to us dead." **airplane_gaz_7_2_R has Gaz saying "Watch your fire up here, we need Kriegler alive." **airplane_gaz_9_1_R has Gaz saying "Nice one, Soap." **airplane_gaz_9_5_R has Gaz saying "We're going for a little free fall Kriegler! On your feet!" * The sound files also indicate that the hostage the player rescues is Russian. * Kriegler is the name of someone in Infinity Ward's development staff. * At the beginning of the mission, two S.A.S. members have a conversation with the first one saying, "We're going deep, and we're going hard." to which two replies "Surely you can't be serious?" to which one replies "I'm serious... and don't call me Shirley." This is a reference to the parody-comedy film Airplane!. * Information about the plane the level is set on can be found on an Emergency Card on a wall near the starting point of the mission. * Mile High Club is slang for engaging in sexual activity aboard an aircraft. , Gaz, Price and Griggs.]] * When finished with the mission, a picture is shown of Vasquez, Gaz, Price and Griggs in a line. Some writing says to the side of them "Semper Fi". This is the motto of the United States Marine Corps, short for "Semper Fidelis", which means "Always Faithful" in Latin. * The picture also has the caption "Heart breakers and life takers" which may or may not be a vague reference to the film Full Metal Jacket. * The player starts with four people in their squad: the player and three others. Once the hostage is rescued, there are only three people: the player and two others. If the player is fast enough they can find the missing 141 operative's waiting downstairs. It is even possible to kill him without failing the mission. It is likely that this is Echo One One, because Romeo One One (the one that looks like Gaz in crew expendable) is at the end waiting by the door for the rest of the squad, and Charlie One One, is there to, because he notices the bomb and says "Shit, someones armed a bomb." Although if the player waits longer at the end, Echo One One says "Let's go! Let's go! Out the door before this thing blows!" Probably supposed to have been behind the player, but oddly isn't. * On the Wii version of the game, when the door opens and reveals the terrorist holding the hostage, a voice saying "Drop the weapon! Down on the floor, now!" can be heard. However, this can also be heard on other platforms. By enabling the "Ragtime Warfare" cheat in the level, and just as the doors open turning it off, one can play the shooting sequence at normal speed, and can easily hear what everyone is saying. One of the 141 members will say the above line. * Even if the player swaps their USP .45 for another gun in the level, they will get it back for shooting the enemy holding the hostage. * It is possible to switch to the primary weapon when shooting the final enemy, but only if switching to the USP .45 before reaching the final door. *By enabling the noclip cheat on the PC version of the game, the player can move freely throughout the level: by exiting the plane the player can see that the outside of the plane model has no windows. * If the player shoots the windows in the first and final rooms with the MP5, orange spots will appear on the windows as if being shot with a paint-ball gun. * If the player shoots the captor in the leg or waist, he will drop his Mini-Uzi which can then be picked up. * The music heard throughout the level is a blend of all themes played during the campaign. * The music heard throughout the level is titled "Don't Call Me Shirley," which is part of the last line one of the SAS operatives says before the mission starts. * The layout of the plane is very similar to that of Air Force One in the movie "Air Force One." * In the end of the mission they say, "Shit, someone armed the bomb!" However, the subtitles instead say "Shite, someone armed the bomb!" * If a headshot is scored against the terrorist, a pool of blood will appear around his head, making this one of the more gory scenes in the whole game. * Kreigler could be a reference to Johnatan Kreigler, Infinity Ward's art director. *It is possible to kill Kreigler, after the player has saved him from the enemy holding him, however the mission will fail due to friendly fire. *It is odd the SAS team doesn't simply toss the bomb out of the plane, instead of jumping out at extremely high speed, this is maybe because they are set to return to their base with Kreigler. * According to Soap's journal, this level takes place after the events of Call of Duty 4, and is conducted by Task Force 141. Gaz' voice is heard because the same voice actor was used for Ghost, who is said to take part in the mission. Category:Trivia